Quad small form-factor pluggable (QSFP) transceiver units have been developed to address the need for platforms or devices to support data signals with enhanced data rates (e.g., 40 gigabits per second or 40G signals). Similarly, CXP form-factor transceiver units (in compliance with standards set forth by the InfiniBand Trade Association) have been developed for devices capable of supporting data signals at even higher data rates of 100 gigabits per second to 120 gigabits per second. Existing techniques offer solutions to support 40G signals in dual-rate CXP ports by using a fan-out cable to interface between QSFP transceiver units and CXP ports. These fan-out cables, however, are cumbersome and thus complicate the cable management for these communications.